godannarfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Aoi
Anna is one of the main characters of Godannar, and the pilot of Neo-Okusaer, and then later Go-Okusaer. She first appears in Episode One, Wedding Bells on the Battlefield. Biography When the story begins, Anna is being evacuated from her apartment during a major battle at the climax of the first war between humanity and the Mimetic Beasts. During her flight, she was accidentally thrown off the transport, nearly falling to her death, but was saved at the last moment by Goh and Dannar. Years later, she secretly married Goh without the knowledge of the rest of Dannar Base, save for Tatsuya, Kiriko, Kagemaru and Shinobu. When their secret was exposed during her first battle piloting Neo-Okusaer, Anna had a rough start adjusting to life in the base, and had some trouble associating with the personnel, particularly Shizuru, however, she manages to get along well with everyone. After Lou is orphaned following the decimation of Cosmo Base, the Saruwatari family take her under their care, although she and Anna are amiable to each other, she is sometimes put off by her attitude. When Mira regained consciousness, Anna, who was unaware of her romantic relationship with Goh at the time, agreed to take care of her, and for a time, everything seemed fine, until Max went berserk and let slip the truth about Mira's relationship with Goh, and Anna is shocked by the revelation. From then on, her relationship with Goh suddenly becomes much more complicated, but she managed to partially recover with advice from Ellis. By the end of the first season, Lou's departure from the base and Shizuru's near-death experience take their toll on Anna, and the guilt forces her to leave the base to begin "soul-searching." She was about to resume her duties and help Goh during a major attack on the city when she learned that Mira had regained her memories and resumed her duty as pilot of Neo-Okusaer. Beginning with season two, Anna is still coping with her losses, however, she faces some financial difficulties living by herself, silently expressing some doubt about her decision to leave the base, but her best friend and classmate - Sakura - offers to let her stay in her apartment and also provides her with a much more lucrative job. She later meets with her old childhood friend: Hideyuki Nekota, who had come to fulfill the promise they made when they were younger, that he would take her as his wife, however, Anna doesn't really pay him much attention. Hideyuki takes Anna to the Kaihin Amusement Park to have fun, but then a group of Mimetic Beasts come along and Goh and Mira engage it in battle, Anna suddenly realizes her true calling when Hideyuki informs her of her old dream to become a robot pilot. Anna returns to the base when Shizuru arrives, having miraculously survived her ordeal, the former is overjoyed and, after a pep talk from Shizuru, returns to the Dannar Base and is given control of Go-Okusaer, Dannar's original partner unit. Although there continues to exist a sense of rivalry between her and Mira, both women didn't allow their personal feelings to get in the way of their duty. Personality Anna is a cheerful and optimistic person, as well as a devoted wife, frequently referring to Goh by the pet name "Goh-chin." She is also rather feisty, quarreling with Goh and others from time-to-time to get her point across. She is also rather protective of Lou when she and Goh adopt her, perceiving herself as the young girl's surrogate mother. Come the end of the series, Anna matures considerably, but to what extent is unknown. Gallery Anna Aoi 4.jpg Annaprofile.jpg Annapilot.jpg 120152-anna13.jpg Category:Characters